


A Green Tea-Free Pregnancy

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [26]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Showers, Belly Rubs, Comedy, Fluff, Gender Reveal, M/M, Maternity Clothing, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Romance, akafuri - Freeform, baby shopping, food cravings, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: For the next nine months, Kouki and Seijuurou are excited as they prepare themselves to become parents.





	A Green Tea-Free Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Oh my lord- you have NO idea how nervous and excited I am about writing my very first mpreg! No really- I waited a LONG time to write one. But I've always been...hesitant regarding mpreg. This is because I know there are some people out there who...well, who are frankly disgusted about the topic of mpreg. Sadly, in a fanfic exchange I joined a few years ago for another fandom, in my request I had said that I would be delighted to receive an mpreg fic. But then the person in charge of the exchange told me that many of the writers in the exchange were 'uncomfortable' about mpreg and asked me to withdraw from the exchange. Then in the comments section, I read some of them saying horrible things about how 'stupid' and 'gross' the concept of 'pregnant males' were and how it was considered 'abnormal' and 'lame'. And of course, there were a few unsavory words towards me for even liking mpreg. 
> 
> This incident since had scarred me.
> 
> And then, the beautiful world of OMEGAVERSE was born. The Green Tea Series was originally going to be an in-canon, normal version of KNB feat. AkaFuri. But something in my mind kept telling me, "Write an mpreg story for this series~". So, I ended up throwing caution into the wind and went for it. But I had to decide how I would do it- by hermaphrodite or omegaverse? And well...I ended up choosing omegaverse since it would give you guys at least some warning that, "Hey, there may be mpreg in the future- just a heads up!" So the reason why I chose to make this entire series an omegaverse au was because I wanted to write a mpreg SO BADLY. Yup. And in the end, it ended up being the best decision I made for this series.
> 
> So to anyone who's uncomfortable regarding mpreg...I apologize. Please feel free to skip this story and the next one- all you have to know is that AkaFuri will have a baby. I wrote these stories because I love the interaction of an all-male couple as they try to navigate their way through the tiring, painful but absolutely worthwhile experience of pregnancy and birth. So if this isn't your cup of tea, that's perfectly okay with me and I totally understand. All I ask is that you keep any rude comments to yourself and to let me and everyone else enjoy my mpreg stories. Thank you and sorry for my long rant.

"Kouki, are you sure you should be moving around so much?" Seijuurou questioned him, standing right beside his omega as if the other would slip and fall at any moment.

Kouki sighed and rolled his eyes as he let his worrywart of a husband help him lift up the large bowl and poured the blueberry yogurt mixture into his whole wheat pie crust.

Decorating his pie with peach slices, Kouki repeated for the nth time that day, "I'm fine, Sei. Just because I'm pregnant now doesn't mean that I'm just suddenly gonna break." he pointed out, giving the other an exasperated glance.

Seijuurou returned it with a sheepish look as he leaned in to give his spouse an apologetic kiss, with the omega gladly accepting. "I apologize love if my actions are considered a bit overbearing, but I can't seem to help myself." He confessed.

Kouki gave him an forgiving smile and nodded, letting his alpha take the finished pie and placing it in the refrigerator to set for two hours. "Well, I do understand." 

And the brunette did. He knew how protective alphas (also betas and omegas, but alphas were a whole other level) got over their mates, and that protectiveness would only multiply once their mates were carrying their child inside them.

Seijuurou had barely left Kouki's side since his confirmed pregnancy and honestly, most of the time the omega found himself okay and actually liked being pampered by the other (seriously, Kouki chalked up this weird behavior to either him being an Akashi for too long or pregnancy hormones).

Speaking of weird behaviors and pregnancy hormones, Kouki found himself experiencing the full blast of both of these.

His attending obstetrician and the doctor in charge of his entire pregnancy plus the one who will deliver his baby, Midorima Akira, assured them that all the mood swings that he would be experiencing were considered normal- especially during the first trimester where the hormones would be running pretty high.

And boy did his hormones and mood swings fly.

Kouki flinched when he recalled the time when he bursted out in tears for no reason at all during class when the professor was lecturing them about the dangers of surveying structures and buildings alone. He remembered when they eventually had to call Seijuurou to pick him up because his crying wouldn't stop even after 20 minutes.

Or another time when he had gotten angry at his husband and nearly bit off the alpha's head when Seijuurou had politely pointed out to him that maybe he was drinking too many yogurt smoothies for dinner (he had been on his fourth peanut butter smoothie by then). But in Kouki's defense, the redhead's words had registered in his pregnant mind as "You look like a whale." so who wouldn't get upset at that?

Or when the couple were watching a show on tv and Kouki had alternated between laughing hysterically and sobbing dreadfully back and forth during the duration of ten minutes. His husband decided that it would be wise for them to avoid watching children shows featuring little kids in them from now on.

And who could forget the time when Kouki had first told Haizaki that the rough omega would become an uncle soon. As expected, his fellow male omega was not happy about the brunette carrying the midget devil's spawn and that Kouki hadn't even graduated yet. Seijuurou and Nijimura (who were in the background during their video call) watched on in amusement as the intimidating Haizaki actually cowered under Kouki's murderous rage. And then when the pregnant omega sobbed in the next second, Haizaki panicked and quickly said that he had been lying and actually groveled for forgiveness. Haizaki then learned to never upset his pregnant best friend again and vowed retribution against Seijuurou and Nijimura for laughing way too loudly at his expense.

Now that he thought about it, Kouki wondered how is husband could stand being near him all this time? Because really, pregnancy made him completely nuts.

"Sei? How can you stand pregnant me?" Kouki just decided to ask one day.

"Hm?" Seijuurou hummed, putting away the dirty dishes into the sink. Even though they had some of the hired Akashi house staff, Kouki insisted that they should do some of the house chores once in a while.

"I just realized it now, but I've been acting pretty crazy these last few weeks and I can't understand why you still want to be around me." The omega pointed out. He was now 17 weeks pregnant and in his second trimester, but his mood swings were still wrecking havoc even now.

His husband gave him a fond smile as he moved away from the sink to wrap his arms around him. "Of course, Kouki. I'll always choose to be with you- whether you are smiling or upset, I love having you here beside me. Both of you beside me." He corrected as he included their baby, giving the brunette's back a gentle rub.

Kouki blushed, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Damn hormones. "R-really?" He sobbed, his words coming out in a stutter as he started to cry. "Even though I cry a lot and sometimes get mad at you over the littlest things?"

Seijuurou, already used to his husband's mood swings and knowing that these tears were not of sadness, took a tissue from his pocket (he learned that tissues were important to have around his emotional mate) and softly wiped the omega's tears away. "Always. I love you so much Kouki, and I am nothing but proud of how strong you are for carrying our child. How can I see you as anything less than perfect?" 

The alpha smiled as he held his crying mate in his arms, rubbing the other's back as he whispered comforting words to him.

Kouki was super grateful to have Seijuurou beside him through this journey. Without his alpha, the brunette knew that he wouldn't be able to do this alone.

In fact, he was grateful to have all of his friends and family beside him to help and support him through this pregnancy. 

When he announced that he was pregnant (via email) all his friends and family had gone wild and both Kouki and Seijuurou's phones and tablets were bombarded with congratulatory messages, frantic calls for who the godparents and favorite uncles/aunts would be, and texts filled with things ranging from helpful to horribly-graphic pregnancy info and unneeded sexual innuendos.

As Kouki's crying fit ended, suddenly his stomach gave a loud growl right then, making him blush while Seijuurou chuckled.

"Well, I think our pup is hungry, love. Shall we feed them?" Seijuurou offered, squeezing his husband's waist softly.

In the blink of a second, Kouki forgot about crying his eyes out just a minute ago and now he was back to his chipper, smiling self again. "Oh! Popcorn is definitely in the mood for some strawberry banana yogurt right now!" He gave his husband a starry-eyed hopeful look. 

'Popcorn' was the temporary name for their baby which was decided when Kouki had first saw their pup during their first ultrasound visit and noted that the little blob-thingy on the screen that was their baby, kinda looked like a piece of popcorn.

The redhead laughed at his husband's cute expression and nodded his head, moving to get his pregnant mate his treat. "But only one, alright? Dinner is coming soon and I do not want you ruining your appetite." He told the other sternly.

Kouki snorted. "Sei, you and I both know that eating only one is impossible." He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous notion.

One other thing Kouki had experienced was pregnancy cravings.

He had felt a bit of these cravings here and there during the first trimester and they hadn't been too strong yet. Just a few food pairings they were a little odd, but nothing crazy.

But as soon as he shifted into his second trimester, he noticed two things- one, the god-awful morning (or more like all-day) sickness was finally gone and two, he had a HUGE craving of everything with yogurt and would DROP DEAD without it.

And these pregnancy cravings were no joke. Kouki's body absolutely craved yogurt and the omega had found himself eating everything with the substance. 

A cake? He'd drizzle yogurt over it. 

A salad? He'd used yogurt as its dressing. 

A burger? He'd spoon yogurt right on the patty, mixing it with the ketchup and mustard and ate it just like that.

But what really weirded/disgusted everyone out was that Kouki didn't always use plain-flavored yogurt to mix with all these foods.

Sometimes he would top his grilled cheese with a nice amount of grape yogurt. He would eat rice and chicken together with a small container of green apple yogurt on the side. He would mix in cherry yogurt with his curry and add pickle relish to finish it off.

To Kouki, these dishes were worth five Michelin stars.

To Seijuurou, he suggested that maybe the pregnant omega let their chef handle all the cooking, just until the baby is born.

And the thing was, no one could argue about Kouki's choice of food craving- because yogurt was actually very good and highly recommended for pregnant people. Apparently yogurt was rich in protein, calcium, potassium, vitamins B12 and B2, magnesium and folic acid.

So being that yogurt was good for him, Kouki continued to happily eat all the coffee yogurt-covered orange slices and boiled eggs with lemon yogurt he wanted.

"And it doesn't even matter if I eat a lot or not- it's not like it'll show or anything." Kouki pouted, looking down at his still flat stomach.

During his pregnancy, Kouki's appetite had significantly increased more than usual. But no matter how much he ate, Kouki's stomach still looked the same. Sure, sometimes he would push out his stomach to make it look a little more rounded, but it just wasn't the same to actually having his belly normally round and hard to touch.

When he had admitted his worries to his doctor, Akira assured him that it was normal for first-time pregnancies to take a bit longer to show. And since Kouki's body was originally on the slender side, it would take some time for his belly to expand.

Seijuurou reached over to kiss the pout on his lips away. "It just takes time, love. Before you know it, your stomach will be nicely rounded with our pup." He assured him.

The brunette huffed, only feeling slightly better with the other's assurance. "Hmph. I just wish Popcorn would at least show themselves more- so I can at least look pregnant instead of looking like I only gained weight."

His alpha chuckled as he gave him a hug. "You absolutely do not look big, love. You look perfect." 

Kouki still didn't look fully satisfied but decided to let the matter go as he stood from his chair. "Oh well. Anyway, I have to use the bathroom first- I'll be back." He gave his husband a small kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Seijuurou smiled after his mate for a moment before looking back and choosing which flavor yogurt his pregnant mate would be in the mood for.

Reading over the chef's menu for dinner, Seijuurou smiled in amusement at the fact that they were having Indian again tonight. Due to his husband's penchant to yogurt, all of their meals had focused mainly on Indian or Greek cuisine.

As he peeked at the yogurt rice boiling in one of the pots, the redhead jumped and became alerted when he heard his omega's sudden yells upstairs.

Rushing out of the room, the alpha sprinted up the steps and ripped open their bedroom door where he could sense his mate inside.

"Kouki! What wrong? Are you hurt?" He demanded, stalking inside their room and taking his husband (who was standing in front of a full mirror) in his arms as he frantically checked him for any wounds or injuries.

"Sei! Sei!" It was only when the redhead looked up that he realized that his husband wasn't in distress- in fact, the brunette's expression was one full of excitement and wonder.

Before Seijuurou could open his mouth to say anything, Kouki quickly released the other's arms from around him and moved away a little. 

Facing to the side, Kouki quickly lifted his shirt with one hand and gestured to the mirror with his other. "Sei, LOOK! Look at this!"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Seijuurou did as his husband told and faced the mirror. He looked at his omega's reflection in confusion for a moment or two, not understanding what exactly he was being shown, but then after a while he saw it.

Right there, on Kouki's belly was a visible bump for the first time.

"You are pregnant." Seijuurou gasped, staring in fascination at the showing baby bump.

Kouki grinned widely. "I am! I finally got that thing they call the 'Pop'! Now that Popcorn decided to show themself, hopefully now people will recognized that I'm actually pregnant and not just fat." He said happily.

Seijuurou gulped as he reached over to place his palm gently over the small but very noticeable bump. "Popcorn is right here." He whispered, tone one full of reverence.

Kouki's face started to feel sore with how big his smile was stretching out his face as he giggled, placing his own hand over his husband's as they both held their baby together.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Sei?"

"Seeeiii?"

"Seeeeeiiiiii?"

Seijuurou let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes, shifting his head to the side to see his awake husband staring at him, wide eyes practically glowing in the dark as they stared back at him. "Hm? Kouki, what's wrong?" He yawned. Although the alpha already had a clue what the other would need at...2:07 in the morning.

Kouki beamed when he finally got his husband awake as he shook the alpha's arm to get the redhead's mind coherent faster. "Nikuman (meat buns)."

"Nikuman." The alpha yawned again, reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp to see the other more clearly.

"Nikuman." Kouki nodded, a very serious expression on his face.

Seijuurou looked at his mate with an patient expression, already highly experienced with his husband's late night cravings. "Kouki, remember how I told you that if you are having cravings, to please feel free to make a call to the house chef so she could cook and bring it to you?" He gently reminded the other.

The first time Kouki had gotten a late night craving, Seijuurou had carefully explained to the omega that it was the middle of the night and that the omega shouldn't be eating anything at that time.

The alpha soon learned to never deny his pregnant husband's cravings when his pregnant mate at that time had cried his eyes out so much that he had made himself sick the next day from both sadness and hunger.

So from then on, the redhead made sure to keep their personal cook on call at all times in case his mate craved something. And thankfully Kouki's late night cravings weren't too bad- all he needed was a few bites and then he was satisfied (which was good since overeating was also bad during pregnancy).

Kouki shook his head. "But I want nikuman from Lawson. Popcorn wants it too! Only there. Right, Popcorn?" He looked down at his belly, giving it a small rub, nodding his head as if their unborn baby verbally agreed with him. 

"We don't want it from anyone or anywhere else." He begged his husband, giving the alpha a sad look.

Seijuurou sighed, trying to keep from smiling from how adorable his mate looked right now. "I'm sure Manami-san's nikuman is much better than those from a convenience store." He pointed out.

The brunette only looked sadder. "I'm sure they are...but Popcorn still wants the one from the convenience store more." He added, making the redhead chuckle. "If you don't want to come, I can just drive myself to the nearest Lawson that's about ten minutes away-"

"Absolutely not." Seijuurou immediately shot down, shaking his head in disapproval. The alpha remembered the near heart attack he had when he saw his pregnant mate driving to the post office during daylight. He can't imagine the horror of seeing his pregnant mate driving in the middle of the night.

Kouki didn't looked deterred by the refusal as he gave his husband a hopeful look. "So you'll come with me to buy it?" He blinked his eyes prettily at his husband.

Seijuurou let out a long sigh as he nodded his head in resignation. "Alright." He had to fight the smile that threatened to show when his omega cheered and gave him a big thank you kiss.

The couple just covered their pajamas in long coats and slipped on their shoes before leaving the house.

Seijuurou drove them to the convenience store and then the alpha stood near the check-out counter as he watched in amusement as his husband decided to pick out some ice cream to go with his meat buns.

The cashier, who had been reading a magazine at the counter when they arrived, let out a chuckle when he asked Seijuurou, "Is that your mate?"

Seijuurou nodded, his eyes still locked on his omega, watching in case the other slipped. "We're married." He replied.

The employee made an 'Ohhh...' sound as he added, "Is it a late-night craving? That would make your husband an omega, right?" He questioned, already used to seeing similar situations.

Again, the alpha nodded.

"Cool. Anyway, if he's anything like the other husbands and wives I see that come here during my night shifts, all I have to say is good luck on getting sleep for the next nine months man." The cashier said, looking in sympathy at the redhead.

Seijuurou gave a small smile as he watched his husband walked towards them with a small carton of chocolate frozen yogurt (of course) and a bag of spicy potato chips. "Thank you, but I am willing to do anything as long as my husband and our child is happy." He told the cashier, shifting to finally glance at the man.

The cashier grinned and shrugged his shoulder before turning his attention on the smiling omega in front of him. 

Afterwards, the married couple left the store with Kouki wearing a satisfied look on his face as Seijuurou carried his bag full of meat buns, frozen yogurt, chips and even an added corndog as they headed home.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Kouki, are you ready to go?" Seijuurou called out to his husband, walking into their bedroom.

Kouki sat at the foot of the bed, a sock hanging halfway from his foot as the omega looked down with his hand on his rounded belly, wearing a gentle smile on his face. Seijuurou grinned at the sight.

Now at 20 weeks pregnant, Seijuurou would catch his husband cradling his showing pregnant belly or talking quietly to their pup about things that the alpha wasn't able to fully hear.

And these actions grew more frequent when Kouki had actually felt their baby move inside him for the first time about two weeks ago.

But it was the loving expression on his omega's face that made Seijuurou's heart melt at the sight of it. It showed exactly how happy Kouki was with carrying their child and it made the pregnancy glow surrounding him shine even more.

"Did something good happen?" Seijuurou came up to him.

At his husband's voice, Kouki looked up to see the redhead approaching him and the omega patted on the bed beside him for the other to sit. With a happy sigh, he said, "The pup is so active today- I think Popcorn is very excited for the ultrasound like we are." He rubbed his belly, feeling their child's little kicks.

When asked about how the kicks felt, Kouki answered that it felt like pulses- like when your heart beats but instead it's his belly that the beating is coming from.

The first time the brunette had felt their baby move was when they were having lunch with their friends at school. Yamaguchi had pouted- even Tsukishima was disappointed, though he didn't show it- when they couldn't feel anything when they touched his stomach (once he started showing, it was like everyone wanted to touch him- even his professors).

Kouki had only giggled at the time, kissing his own husband's disappointed look away as he pointed out to all of them that it would be a while until they could feel the kicks for themselves.

The redhead chuckled as he sat down, and kissed the other lightly on the lips. "We are very excited indeed. Dr. Akira mentioned during our last visit that we may be able to see the gender of our child this time." The redhead pointed out.

Kouki grinned, nearly bouncing on the bed in anticipation. "I know! I can't wait to find out!" The couple agreed that they wanted to know the gender as soon as possible (neither of them were the patient type anyway).

"Which would you prefer to have, love? A son or a daughter? " Seijuurou questioned, wrapping his arms around the other's waist as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

The brunette hummed as he looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I'd be fine with either to be honest, but I just pray that they're healthy." He admitted.

The redhead nodded in agreement. "I pray for so too. And gender matters little to me for I would be elated with either." 

"But Masaomi-papa and nii-san have mentioned a few times about having a girl." Kouki pointed out.

"Indeed they have. Must be because both of our families are filled with only men." Seijuurou mused. "A girl would be a lovely addition to the Akashi clan, but a son would be just as wonderful."

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying the presence of the other, before Kouki suddenly let out a loud gasp as he folded over a bit. "Wow, that's a hard one. But maybe..." He trailed off as he slowly rolled up his shirt and took Seijuurou's palm and laid it directly on his bare stomach.

Seijuurou raised an eyebrow at his mate's actions, especially seeing the pensive look on the other's face, before he felt a small thump hit his hand just then.

Giving a loud gasp, the alpha looked at his now proud-looking mate with wide red eyes. "Was that our child just now?" He asked in astonishment, face full of awe.

His husband grinned as he nodded eagerly. "Finally, Popcorn can say hi to his daddy." 

Seijuurou grinned back at his mate with an expression full of love as he pointed out. "Daddy, hm?" He repeated, giving the other's belly a few more rubs, delighted when it earned him a few more kicks to his palm.

Kouki nodded his head again. "Yup! You're daddy and I'm papa. I refuse to be called mama or mommy." He declared.

"Papa and daddy. That sounds nice." The alpha agreed.

They shared more kisses and Seijuurou coaxed out a few more kicks before Kouki's older brother and his brother-in-law Kouta arrived and interrupted their small family moment.

"Okay, stop with whatever questionable stuff you guys are doing in here and let's get going!" Kouta cheerfully yelled, barging into the couple's room with no hesitation.

The older Furihata had made sure to visit his younger brother and brother-in-law once a week since the omega first moved out. Sometimes Mibuchi would be there also during the visits. But when Kouki had announced his pregnancy, Kouta started visiting his baby brother 2-3 times per week instead.

And now, Kouta came over so he could drive them all to the hospital because he also wanted to be there at the ultrasound to see his niece/nephew for the first time (he was tired of only seeing the ultrasound pictures that his brother would show him before).

Kouki rolled his eyes at his brother while Seijuurou removed his hand from the omega's stomach and lowered the brunette's shirt once more. "Knock much, nii-san?" Kouki pointed out.

Kouta grinned as he held up his car keys, shaking them (he got the new car from Seijuurou and Masaomi for his last birthday). "Nope. I'll just leave all the 'knocking up' to you two." He winked.

Kouki groaned at the lame joke while Seijuurou bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"Please, stop nii-san. You're supposed to be setting a good example for your niece or nephew." The omega pleaded.

Kouta laughed as he waved his hand and turned to leave. "My niece is gonna love her Kouta-oji's jokes, just you wait!" His laughter could be heard as he went downstairs.

Kouki shook his head at his brother as he let his husband help him up and finish changing.

Arriving at the hospital, they were pleasantly surprised when they were greeted by one of their dearest friends.

"Yo! Akashi, Kou-mama and Furi-nii!" Takao grinned at them as he directed them towards the waiting room.

Kouki blushed as he gave his friend a hard frown. "How many times have I told you to not call me that?"

Takao had surprised everyone (minus Midorima who was already aware of his boyfriend's intelligence despite his easygoing personality) when the hawk player announced that he had gotten into Tokyo University, the same college as both the Akashi couple and his tsundere boyfriend.

Takao had also went into the medical field as his doctor boyfriend. But since Takao loved children, he decided to take up nursing and aimed to be a pediatric nurse. 

(But secretly, his ultimate goal was to be working side by side together with his future-doctor boyfriend, and he had been dropping subtle hints to the green-haired tsundere that the other should become a pediatrician).

Unfortunately, due to heavy classes and their duties at the hospital, Takao and Midorima was unable to hang out with Kouki and Akashi as much as they would like to- but they were able to have lunch altogether about once a week.

When Kouki had become pregnant, Takao was giddy over the fact that his omega friend would be having his checkups and most likely be giving birth at the very hospital he was interning in. So of course that meant....

"For the last time, you are NOT going to be anywhere near me when I give birth, let alone actually being the one to deliver my baby." Kouki repeated once again, his voice serious and 100% full of no nonsense.

Takao, as usual, didn't look deterred by this as he only grinned. "But I've been known to having the 'magic touch' for laboring patients 'down there'." He insisted, wiggling his fingers suggestively.

It was Seijuurou this time to put his foot down. "You are banned from being inside Kouki's room during the entire laboring and delivering process." He vowed. No one was allowed to see his husband's 'downstairs' other than him as their attending physician.

The beta gave them a cheeky wink. "You say that now, but when Kou-mama here is screaming bloody murder with his legs spread open as your pup's head is ripping its way out of his bleeding opening-"

"Takao!" Seijuurou and Kouta both shouted. Seijuurou gave the beta a dark glare before calming his pale-looking husband.

"Ah, sorry- sometimes us nursing students can get a little detailed when we describe stuff. But really, it's better to know what to expect now- if there's something I learned about pregnancy and labor, it's that the most terrifying thing about the birthing experience is the unknown and being unprepared." Takao informed them, giving Kouki a rare, genuine apologetic smile.

Kouki took a deep breath, shaking his head at the horrifying images that had entered his mind. "I do have a basic understanding of how it will go. Midorima-sensei told Sei and I some of the things we should expect. And we even got some helpful advice and recommendations for some birthing classes from Yuuri-kun and Victor-kun that they said would be of great help to us."

The couple decided to take birthing classes and opted out of the newborn care class- Kouki already had experience with handling tiny babies in the past and he had faith that Seijuurou would be able to handle it as well (the redhead did well watching over Midorima's little sister Chiasa anyway).

"Oh, so you're given the okay to give birth the normal way?" The beta asked curiously.

Kouki nodded as memories of his first official appointment after confirming that he was indeed pregnant entered his mind.

He remembered how awkward and mortified he felt when Akira gently informed him that she would be doing an internal examination and exactly what that had entailed.

Apparently, it was common for pregnant people to have internal examinations during their first appointment- it was so the doctor could check if the cervix had been sealed with the mucus plug and that there are no signs of infection.

Also, for male omegas, this was also to check whether it would be okay for them to give birth by the normal delivery or if they needed to have a c-section done (this was because 50% of male omegas tended to have more narrower hips than females, which would make pushing the baby from down there more difficult). 

Akira assured him that she would only be doing it one time for the first appointment and then the next internal exam would be during his last trimester already- around 36 weeks and then it would be weekly checking from there.

Having someone poking inside of his 'downstairs' area was extremely uncomfortable and he nearly had a panic attack at the intrusion (he really missed being able to take his anxiety pills, but knew that they could potentially harm their baby).

Thankfully, Seijuurou had been by his side (the alpha was always there during every appointment he had) as his husband held his hand and whispered soothing words to calm the omega down and to not tighten up his lower half.

Akira happily informed them that Kouki's body would accommodate the baby well and that his hips were the perfect width to push a baby out between him.

Kouki honestly didn't know whether he should take that as a compliment or not.

But he and Seijuurou did agree that giving birth normally would be the more safer way to go- and the health and welfare of their pup and Kouki himself was all that really mattered in the end.

Takao was about to open his mouth again before he was suddenly interrupted by another voice. "Takao! What are you doing slacking off over here?"

The beta brightened as he turned around and waved happily at his frowning boyfriend who was approaching all of them. "Shin-chan!" He chirped gleefully.

Midorima nodded at the other three before giving his own boyfriend a look of disapproval. "Daigo-sensei has been asking for you. It's Haruna-chan's time to bathe and Natsu-san has mentioned that her newborn has been coughing lately- interview her for more details and take the infant's vital signs." He ordered.

Takao gave him a salute as he winked and grinned widely. "You got it, Doc!" Takao waved goodbye to everyone else and with one loud kiss on his flabbergasted boyfriend's pinked cheek, the beta scurried off to do his work.

Midorima grumbled under his breath, something about his boyfriend not paying mind to their environment, before sighing as he turned to the others.

"How are you and your child, Furihata?" Midorima asked the omega.

The brunette gave him a small smile as he nodded his head and cradled his belly. "I'm doing well and the baby has been quite lively today- even Sei got to feel the pup's kicks for the first time this morning!" He replied excitedly, smiling brightly at his little bump. Since they had arrived at the hospital, the little one had been kicking quite frequently.

"What?! Seriously?! I wanna feel my niece too!" Kouta exclaimed, rushing to his brother's side and placing a hand on his rounded stomach. 

They all waited for a few seconds before Kouta gasped when he felt a 'thump' hit his hand. "Oh my god! I just felt her!" He hissed full of awe.

Midorima raised his eyebrows at that. "Your child is female?"

Seijuurou was the one to answer. "The gender of our pup has not been confirmed yet, although Kouta-niisan is fairly positive that the baby is a female." He explained.

Kouki rolled his eyes as he took his brother's roaming hands off his stomach. "Nii-san is so positive that the baby's a girl that I can't help but feel that we're definitely having a boy." He teased.

"Nope! My niece is definitely inside of you right now." The older alpha crowed.

The omega snorted. "We'll see." Turning to Midorima, he smiled and said, "Whether this child is a boy or a girl, I'm sure that they will be loved either way. By the way Midorima-kun, would you like to feel the baby as well?" He offered.

The green-haired beta looked caught off guard for a second before trying to fix his composure and he slowly shook his head, "Ah, no. I will respectfully decline your offer, Furihata. Well, I have many things to do and I should leave now..." The other three watched the awkward alpha back away in amusement.

At that moment, a nurse came up to the group to inform them that the doctor will see them now. 

Relieved, Midorima bid them all farewell before fleeing away.

The trio followed the nurse down the corridor, and before entering their doctor's office, the nurse checked Kouki's vital signs and made sure he had completely voided before letting them into Midorima Akira's office.

"Seijuurou-kun and Kouki-kun, it's a pleasure to see you both again. Do you feel any changes regarding the baby, Kouki-kun?" Akira greeted them warmly as they entered her office.

Kouki shook his head as Seijuurou pulled out a chair and ushered his pregnant mate to take a seat. "We're both fine- in fact, Sei and my brother was able to feel Popcorn kick for the first time today! It was so exciting! Oh, and I brought my brother with us because he wanted to see the ultrasound and find out the gender too. I hope that is okay?"

Akira nodded. "That will be fine. Well, shall we start then?"

They were led into a darkened room where Kouki was helped onto one of those examination beds and laid down.

Akira lifted up his shirt so his belly was showing. Kouki flinched a little when the cold gel was applied on but Seijuurou held his hand to relax him again. Even though this wasn't the first ultrasound they did, Kouki was sure he would never get used to the coldness of that gel.

The doctor moved the probe over Kouki's gel-covered stomach while she typed things on her computer and looked over at the monitor that was faced towards her only. 

The pup is very active today." She exclaimed when she felt constant kicks underneath.

Kouki grinned, "They must be as excited as we are to know their gender."

Finally, Akira must have gotten what she was looking for, and she carefully turned turned the screen to let the rest of them watch.

"Oh, there's our baby!" Kouki cooed, feeling himself tear up as the monitor presented them a clear image (well, the outline was clear) of Seijuurou's and his baby.

During their first ultrasound, the married couple was equally as amazed at the image of their child, even though they only saw a small popcorn-looking thing on the screen. But at least, that little popcorn was proof that their baby was alive and growing.

But now, they could see their baby's actual head, body...even the shape of their tiny nose and lips.

"Our pup has your nose, love." Seijuurou noted, his voice full of pride as he stared at the monitor.

"And your chin, Sei!" Kouki sniffled, feeling his emotions going haywire again.

"Midorima-sensei? Can you tell the gender right now?" Kouta asked, his eyes wide as he stared at his niece (or nephew) for the first time.

Akira nodded, giving them a wide grin. "Yes, I can tell. Would you like to know the gender of your baby, Seijuurou-kun and Kouki-kun?" She asked.

The expecting parents looked at each other as they communicated silently for a minute before turning to the doctor and nodding. "Yes, we are ready. If you would please, Midorima-sensei?" Seijuurou held Kouki's hand tighter as they looked at her in anticipation.

Akira took a deep breath before announcing. "Congratulations, you are having a lovely little boy."

Everyone in the room gasped. "Sei! It's a boy! Popcorn is a 'he'!" Kouki cried excitedly, tears dripping from his eyes even more.

Seijuurou was tearing up as well but there was a large smile on his face as he turned to gently wipe away his husband's tears. "Yes, love. We are having a son."

"A nephew, huh?" Kouta sighed, but curiously he wasn't as disappointed as one may have expected. "Oh well, I guess the male genes run too deep in our lineage. I suppose I could teach the little critter about cars and sports too- that'll be fun." With a large grin, Kouta nodded. "Yeah, a boy will be great- I'll definitely have fun teaching him all sorts of things. Oh! Gotta tell Reo and Masaomi about this!" He remembered as he pulled out his phone and excitedly began dialing.

The doctor decided to leave the little family to themselves as she left to get the ultrasound photos that they would most likely ask for.

"Thank you Kouki." Seijuurou leaned down to give his husband a deep kiss before sliding his hand down to place a more gentle but equally loving touch to his mate's baby bump that held their precious child inside.

Kouki leaned into Seijuurou's embrace as they both stared at the monitor, their son, with full hearts and watery smiles.

Kouki sobbed when he saw his son's hand, tiny fingers and all, show up in the monitor. "Sei, he's waving at us." 

Seijuurou leaned in and softly kissed his belly, not even caring about the gel. Then the alpha straightened up to place another soft kiss on his crying mate's forehead, "Yes, he is Kouki. Our son is."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Kouki? Are you ready to leave?" Seijuurou called, walking into their bedroom.

The redhead was greeted with the sight of his pregnant mate sitting on their bed, shirt in hand and jeans unzipped, while the omega frowned deeply down at his protruding 27 week old belly.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked walking into the room and wrapping an arm around his beloved's shoulders.

The brunette huffed as he pouted up at his husband. "Sei. I'm fat." 

Seijuurou knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he pulled the grumbling other closer to place a small kiss on his cheek. "You are not fat, love. You are pregnant, remember?" He reminded.

Kouki didn't look appeased as he only pouted harder. "I'm pregnant." He nodded. "And I'm also fat." He finished, glaring down at the shirt that refused to stay over his bulging belly and the jeans that were too stubborn to button up.

Even though the omega knew that this day would come, he had still hoped that maybe his loose shirts and baggy pants would work during his entire pregnancy. And his back up plan would be Sei's clothes in case he had outgrown his own (thank god he and his husband were almost similar sizes when it came to clothing).

But no. Instead, the fertility gods had to slap him in the face and now Kouki had no useable clothes to go out in. 

It's not like he could go out to the birthing class in his sweats and the over-large tshirt that he liked to wear to sleep. 

And he completely forgot that Seijuurou's fancy-schmancy fashion style wouldn't suit or accommodate his behemoth-sized belly very well.

"I'm huge and so fat!" Kouki moaned, closing his eyes and drooping over the other. "Why, Popcorn, why do you want to make papa look like a whale?" He groused, rubbing his protruding belly mournfully.

Seijuurou chuckled once more before holding the other up and making sure the brunette was looking at him. "You are not fat Kouki. And I am sure Popcorn agrees with me also. In fact, everyone has said that pregnancy really suits you." He pointed out.

Kouki looked down, not saying anything to that.

It was true that mostly everyone that passed by the pregnant male omega would coo and compliment him for how good he looked. 

Unlike some pregnant people who would gain weight all over their body, Kouki was one of the lucky few whose body majority pretty much stayed the same.

Sure, maybe his thighs was a tad bit bigger and his hips had gotten an inch wider to accommodate giving birth, but other than that, all the weight he had gained was solely in his belly. 

And he had to admit, his pregnancy belly was pretty cute. Especially with the way it went outwards. He found out that with the right type of clothing, others couldn't even tell he was pregnant unless they looked at him from the side- from the front, he looked normal as usual.

"My belly is still huge though." The omega muttered, still more than a little upset.

Seijuurou rubbed his back, making the omega sigh as it also helped massage out a bit of the aches that he had started to feel that morning. "I love your stomach and it is proof that our son is in there, growing slowly inside of you until the day he will join us out here and be nestled into our arms. Don't you love that too, Kouki?" He asked gently.

Kouki felt better when Seijuurou put it that way and he nodded as he nuzzled closer into his mate's neck, his alpha's scent calming him even more. "I do." 

Sighing loudly, Kouki added, "I just wish that I could find something that can cover all of...this." He gestured towards his pregnant belly.

Seijuurou gave his baby bump a soft kiss, smiling when he felt the pup kick back, before helping his husband stand up before giving the omega a hug. "I love your stomach- it's adorable and our son is in there. But I am sure that your sweatpants and one of my large t-shirts would be acceptable for the class. I am positive the other expectant couples will understand your situation. Afterwards, I promise that we shall make a stop to pick out some maternity clothes for you to wear." He reassured his spouse.

Kouki made a face at that but headed towards his closet to grab the largest sweatpants he owned, "I'm still not sure about the whole maternity clothes thing, Sei. But I guess it's better than wearing only sweatpants for the next 13 weeks." He conceded.

After getting dressed, the couple drove towards the center where their birthing classes were being held.

Kouki looked around the room with wide eyes as he never saw so many pregnant mothers all in one place. And he even spotted two pregnant male omegas as well!

Taking two mats and setting them at the front of the class (Seijuurou insisted that they would learn more this way) one of the pregnant mothers beside Kouki cooed and said, "Oh, you look quite young, dear. This must be your first, hm?" She pointed out, giving Kouki a friendly smile.

The brunette shyly nodded as he held his stomach gently in his hands. For weeks since he started showing, the omega found himself doing this action- holding, cradling his stomach- quite often. "Yeah, me and my husband are excited to meet our son soon." He said softly.

"Aww, a boy! I have a son myself." Another lady, a pregnant beta, exclaimed. "He's turning four next month. This little one here is our second and I'm hoping for a little girl this time." She sighed wistfully.

"I want a girl too!" Another pregnant beta, quite young-looking, chimed in. "My boyfriend's rooting for a boy but I just don't know how to raise a boy. I rather have a girl and it would be so much fun dressing her up and doing all sorts of girly things with her." She gushed.

"This is my fifth...and sixth kids, I suppose- twins, a boy and a girl." One of the pregnant male omegas, an older man around his 30's informed them. All the other mothers, including Kouki, oohed and awed at that, some congratulating him while others told him they wished they could also push out both genders at once and get two birds with one stone. "My husband and I can't wait- this is the first time we've had twins." The older male omega smiled.

All the pregnant people chatted with one another while Seijuurou and the other partners watch them all with amused looks while exchanging some of their own experiences about some of the crazy things their pregnant mates had done.

"My husband had a bit of an depressed moment earlier from no longer fitting his pre-pregnancy clothes anymore." Seijuurou mentioned.

The other partners nodded in sympathy and understanding, "I get it man- my wife nearly burned our closet down when none of her skirts fit anymore." Another male alpha agreed.

"My mate was the opposite- he nearly bought out the entire maternity section at the mall before he was even showing." A female alpha shook her head.

"Who here had to wake up at God-knows-what-time to hit the grocery store to buy their partner some food they were craving?" A beta called out.

All of the partners raised their hands in unison before competing to see whose partner had the weirdest craving so far. (Seijuurou became thankful that Kouki had never experienced any cravings like kusaya-dipped peach pudding before).

Soon, their instructor walked in and all the couples went to their places as the class started.

Kouki sat between his husband's arms and legs on the mat as they listened to the instructor's lecture about the signs of labor, the normal progress of labor and birth, techniques for coping with pain and when to call your doctor or midwife when you feel like you're going into labor. Seijuurou listened extra closely when the instructor told the partners on how they could help their pregnant partners during the labor and how to properly support them.

Kouki held Seijuurou's hand tightly when the instructor warned them about some of the common childbirth complications that may occur and how they should be handled. The brunette knew that there was always a possibly that something could go wrong, but he couldn't even imagine what he would do if anything ever happened to their little boy.

Afterwards, they were shown some videos that showed actual real life scenarios and situations of how a normal birth and a caesarean delivery would go.

Kouki became 10x more scared about giving birth now.

Fortunately after the traumatizing videos, the instructor moved on to the breathing excercises, which really helped calm down the male omega significantly.

"So the 'hee-hee, haa-haa' breathing technique that is usually depicted on media is actually not what is recommended in laboring and birthing situations." The instructor informed them. 

"What's recommended is the patterned breathing technique. This means that it depends on what breathing style you find would make you feel more calm- whether it's deep breathing through the diaphragm to fill your stomach with air or light breathing where you take in just enough air to fill up your chest. But the ultimate goal is to find a breathing pattern that has a calming and relaxing effect for your pregnant mate.

"Now partners, please hold onto your mates and help them by trying to sync your breathing with theirs. Hopefully by feeling you breathing will urge your pregnant partner to follow and breathe at the same rate as you. Now began. In...." She demonstrated, taking a deep breath.

"Kouki, why are you laughing?" Seijuurou whispered inside his husband's ear, his voice full of amusement.

Kouki giggled as he shook his head. "I can't help it- this breathing thing is funny to me for some reason!" He whispered back, giggling even more.

"Akashi-sama's, please join the rest of the class in breathing." The instructor told them politely.

"Yes ma'am. Kouki, now breathe in..." Seijuurou then took a deep breath himself.

Kouki tried to follow his mate, but for some reason he couldn't help but laugh at hearing his alpha breathing so loudly next to him. This whole situation was just so...hilariously ridiculous to him for some reason. 

Really, actually learning how to breathe?

"Oh god, I can't-" Kouki laughed, turning his head so he could muffle some of his giggling into his husband's chest.

After another set of failed attempts, the couple decided to pause for now since Kouki's laughter was so infectious that Seijuurou began to join in as well.

"Well, at least you got him less anxious and scared- which is what we ultimately aim for in the end. So who knows? Maybe you'll both be lucky and you'll end up making him laugh throughout the whole labor and delivery process instead." The instructor grinned at her giggling students, finding the young married couple adorable.

Through all his giggles, Kouki honestly wished for that lovely scenario as well.

After the class, Seijuurou decided to take his mate to a nice bistro where they enjoyed some lunch before heading to the store for some maternity clothes shopping.

"I don't even know what maternity clothing for male omegas even looks like." Kouki sighed as he ate his grilled greek chicken pasta salad with a large side order of pita and tzatziki. Popcorn was most likely taking a nap right about then since his tummy was behaving for once.

"That's alright, love." Seijuurou assured him, reaching over to wipe away a dab of tzatziki dripping from his omega's bottom lip. "That is why I called one of our friends who would be a great help in finding the perfect clothing for you." He told him.

Kouki questioned the redhead about who he had called, but all Seijuurou would tell him was that it would be a surprise and that the person would be meeting up with them at the store.

After lunch, they decided to walk there since it was close by. Kouki blushed as he felt like everyone's eyes following him, or mainly at his stomach. Feeling a bit self-conscious, the omega placed a protective hand over his belly, giving it a few rubs when he felt Popcorn wake up and begin to kick again.

Seijuurou walked like he normally did, full of confidence, as he kept one arm around his husband and child. The aura around the redhead pretty much alluded how proud he was that this was his mate and that they were with child.

Stopping a few times by some passerbys (mainly older women) who would coo at the pregnant Kouki, the couple finally made it to the store and the omega was delighted to find who was standing at the front, waiting for them.

"Kou-chan! Sei-chan!" Mibuchi called out to them happily, waving his arms as if to make sure he would be spotted.

"Reo-nee, you're here!" Kouki scurried forward the last few steps before giving his soon-to-be brother(sister?)-in-law a huge hug.

About two years ago, Kouta finally had gotten the guts to go down on one knee and proposed to his beta boyfriend.

And of course, Mibuchi had squealed and sobbed at the same time as he tackled his boyfriend and repeatedly shouted out 'YES' between kisses.

Mibuchi and Kouta's wedding date had originally been set for September of this year (Mibuchi already had fall wedding boards all set for them on Pinterest) but when they later learned that Kouki was pregnant, they decided to hold off the wedding until the baby was born (afterwards, Mibuchi immediately began to look up all the latest trends for winter weddings or possibly a Valentine's Day wedding instead).

"Reo, how is your business going?" Seijuurou asked him, patting his friend's back as he let the tall beta hug him as well.

Mibuchi let go of the redhead and gave them both a wide grin. "Reo Radieux is doing great! After getting that two-page article in Bridal Japan Magazine, the calls for appointments have been going through the roof! And I've even got some non-wedding event parties requests as well!"

Reo had opened his own party events business and it's been steadily growing as it received more spotlight and recognition. And when Kouta, a mechanical engineer, wasn't too busy from creating the latest Japan products, he would help out his fiancé in his business.

"Oh, but if you've been too busy then you didn't need to come here-" Kouki started, sounding worried but Mibuchi quickly shushed him.

"Nonsense, Kou-chan! I'm never too busy for you and Sei-chan! And I'll always make time in my schedule for clothes shopping." The beta winked at him, making the omega feel better. "Now, how's my nephew doing?" He asked excitedly.

Seijuurou placed a soft hand over his husband's rounded belly with a gentle look on his face. "Our son has been doing well."

Mibuchi aww'd as he excitedly placed his hand to feel the baby bump- with permission from Kouki and Seijuurou, of course- and nearly squealed in delight when he felt the pup kick.

After catching up, the three finally entered the store and Kouki looked around to see that this store not only sold maternity clothes, but that there were a lot of baby stuff as well.

"Have you two gone baby shopping yet?" Mibuchi questioned as one of the sales associates led them towards the male/unisex maternity section.

Kouki sighed. "Oh, yeah. We did." He shook his head at the memory.

Neither of the couple wanted to buy any baby things until their baby's gender was revealed (they didn't want everything to be in neutral colors of yellow and green).

So a few days after they found out that they are having a boy, the couple was actually accompanied by Masaomi to buy the essential things and equipment for their little one.

"Masaomi-papa, Popcorn doesn't need a solid gold rocking horse." Kouki had insisted when his father-in-law tried to purchase the ridiculous-looking thing.

Masaomi looked disappointed when the sales associate returned it to the back of the store for safe keeping. "I suppose you are right. A pure-bred stallion would be much more fitting for my grandson." He nodded in agreement.

The omega sweatdropped at that. "Maybe we should wait until the pup is at least walking before you buy him a horse?" He suggested weakly.

"Kouki, come look at this." Seijuurou came up beside him and showed the item in his hand.

"Very nice, son." Masaomi approved, very pleased.

Kouki on the other hand looked at the price tag and blanched. "We are NOT buying our baby a ¥50,000 ($450) rattle." He was close to pulling his hair out at this point- and they've only been in the store for less than ten minutes.

Seijuurou frowned as he looked at the admittedly cute, pure silver rattle in his hand. "Oh, I see. Would gold be better, perhaps?" He asked, looking thoughtful.

Baby shopping felt like it went on forever that day.

But thankfully, Kouki managed to convince the father-son duo that the quality of a product didn't always mean it needed a high price attached to it.

They had picked out all the important baby things that they would need- like pacifiers, baby wraps, bottles and breast pumps (though Kouki wasn't sure if he would even be using that), blankets, burp cloths and a shipload of diapers. And all they managed to agree on some amazing baby equipment- like a car stroller with car seat, a blooming baby bath, an antique but elegant-looking baby crib and many more.

But there were two things that Kouki couldn't help but go against his own principles and buy a ton of stuff of.

One was clothes.

"This is so soft!" Kouki cooed over the white fleece material.

"Would you like to get that, Kouki?" His mate asked, adding another outfit of his own choosing into their cart (this one solely for clothes). 

The omega nodded, but frowned at something in the other's hand. "Sei, you can't be serious."

"What?" Seijuurou paused, looking confused.

Kouki raised his eyebrow as he gestured towards the outfit in the alpha's hand. "No baby should be subjected to wear a suit before the age of one." He pointed to the [mini suit](https://mosaic01.ztat.net/vgs/media/pdp-gallery/S1/52/4D/02/QK/11/S1524D02Q-K11@8.jpg) that the redhead was holding (it was cute, but still...).

Seijuurou furrowed his eyebrows at his own baby clothing of choice before turning back to the brunette. "I hardly would consider this a suit." He pointed out.

"It has a bow tie and vest- it's close enough." The brunette told him flatly.

"There is nothing wrong with my wanting our child to be dressed impeccably well." His alpha defended. 

"Popcorn is not wearing a stuffy baby suit." Kouki insisted.

"It is not stuffy- and there is clearly a bear on it right here for the young factor."

"I don't care if there's a bear- it's still too grown-up for an infant to wear."

Seijuurou did not take that lying down, of course. "Well, at least our son will still look like a human being in my clothing." He shot back.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

The redhead looked at the clothes in his husband's hands with a pointed look. "All the clothes you have picked out for our child so far resemble animals." He told him.

Kouki pouted, tightening his hold on the cute [lamb outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/25/68/8a/25688a287362005cdf4a41eb73933e67--baby-lamb-costume-baby-costumes.jpg) in his hand and pushing the lion and monkey clothing more into the cart. "It's adorable!" He argued.

His husband nodded. "It is...if it was for a pet, not a human child. And definitely not for our son." 

The married couple narrowed their eyes at each other.

After making sure that the things he had secretly purchased would be sent straight to his sons' home, Masaomi returned to see that his son and son-in-law were in the middle of a heated argument.

"May I inquire what you two are in disagreement over?" The older alpha questioned, watching his son-in-law wearing an irritated expression, but soon it brightened when he saw him. 

"Oh, Masaomi-papa! You can help us by choosing which of our outfits are better!" Kouki said, holding up the animal clothing in his hands. "Don't you think that your grandson would look adorable in this [panda outfit](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Wy4gIXXXXXamXFXXq6xXFXXXA/2016-new-panda-overall-animal-rompers-cartoon-boy-girl-jump-suit-winter-flannel-plush-infant-clothes.jpg)?" He wiggled the cute black, furry panda tail attached to the outfit to show it off.

"Father, you must agree that this attire is much more suitable for an Akashi." Seijuurou held up a baby onesie that resembled a [tuxedo](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1135/1442/products/tuxedoonesie_large.png?v=1457114559)\- the onesie was colored gray with a decent looking black vest...but the green bow tie and buttons were a complete eyesore.

The older alpha looked at both boy's choices with distain- were his choices really between an animal suit and a tacky baby tux?

Obviously, the Akashi head mentally decided that he would be needing to make a few phone calls to have someone handle his grandson's clothing so that the poor child will at least have some decent clothes to wear.

"To be honest, both of your choices are quite...heinous to be putting it lightly. God help my grandson if he will be forced into either of those monstrosities." Masaomi shook his head as both his sons looked at him with matching affronted expressions.

After choosing out some more questionable outfits (Kouki and Seijuurou insisted on buying whatever they thought would look good on their son while Masaomi merely grimaced at their choices) the second thing Kouki couldn't help but buy was toys, toys and more toys!

"Oh! Look at this!" The pregnant omega's eyes were sparkling as he held up a stuffed bear dressed as a Shinkansen train. "This [Rilakkuma Shinkansen](http://www.supercutekawaii.com/wp-content/uploads/rilakkuma1-475x380.jpg) is so cute!" He gushed.

Seijuurou chuckled as he watched his mate fill yet another cart with every single type of stuffed bear train in the shop. 

Thankfully, there was less arguments about baby toys then there was about clothes. The couple had chosen some educational toys to help stimulate their son's young mind- like playing blocks, shape cubes and children books that made the brunette squeal at how cute they were.

Now they were choosing out some stuffed dolls that hopefully their baby would enjoy and could snuggle up to.

Something yellow caught the redhead's eye. "What do you think about this one?" He grabbed the stuffed toy nearby and showed it to the other.

Kouki gasped as he dropped the doll that was in his hands and reached out to take the toy from his husband. "Oh my god, it's Popcorn!" He exclaimed in shock.

Seijuurou gave his mate a fond look and hugged the omega to his side when he saw the other sniffle at the cute [popcorn plushie](https://img0.etsystatic.com/133/1/6291024/il_570xN.906680944_sic9.jpg). It was perfect for their little Popcorn.

The couple held each other for a few more moments before Masaomi came back from wherever he went off to show them an impressive [mini train](https://cdn.rosenberryrooms.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/b/u/bumble-bee-train-pedal-car-10_1.jpg) that their son could actually ride.

And of course, knowing Kouki's extreme love for trains, the omega couldn't refuse- the brunette actually had his own luxury model train set that took up a whole room inside the main mansion and that was one of the few things that Kouki had received easily from the Akashi's with no arguments about the price.

"I wish Kouki-kun accepted things like he accepts trains." Masaomi sighed wistfully while Seijuurou only chuckled, but also in agreement with his father.

If Kouki accepted things as easily as he did his trains, then buying stuff for the omega would make life a lot more easier.

But then again, his frugality was one of Kouki's charm points and Seijuurou wouldn't want to change a thing about his beloved.

Mibuchi giggled as Kouki finished telling him about their first baby shopping adventure, the beta skimmed through the rack of clothes in front of him. "Aww...the baby shopping sounds fun. I wish I could go too." The beta sighed, wishing his schedule wasn't too busy.

Kouki nodded, making a face at a girly-looking top before putting it away. "And that was only the first time. I went baby shopping a few more times after- sometimes by myself, sometimes with Sei, and even a few times with some of the guys." 

He still remembered how Kawahara picked out the most useless baby things imagineable- although he was grateful that his best bud had went shopping with him despite his own busy college schedule in becoming a school nurse, Kouki still thought that buying a 'wipe warmer' was dumb.

His other best bud, Fukuda, was much more useful. The beta had come all the way from his college in Miyagi- he was studying to be a PE teacher- with his girlfriend Saeko and the two helped him pick out some decent baby clothes for Popcorn.

Even Kuroko (who was studying to be a kindergarten teacher), his boyfriend Ogiwara (who had taken over his family's dojo and was now teaching kendo) and they even ran into Momoi (who being very intelligent and sports-oriented, was taking up a science and technology course in order for her to make improvements on some of the physiotherapy technology that were being used today) helped pick out some of the things they would need for the baby's nursery.

Speaking of the nursery room, it was currently being kept under wraps from Kouki until the room was complete. Or until the brunette was nearing his due date. Seijuurou loved his surprises and Kouki let his husband indulge and refrained from even peeking into the closed-off room just yet.

Mibuchi nodded, picking out one more sweater before shooing the pregnant omega into the dressing rooms. "Okay, try these on and then come out to show us." He said, brimming with excitement.

When Kouki appeared with the first outfit, automatically Mibuchi and Seijuurou could see the uncomfortable look on the brunette's face. "Are you alright, love?" Seijuurou asked him worriedly.

The omega bit his lip as he nodded slowly. "I don't really want to wear a dress." 

"It's not a dress- it's a maternity onepiece and it's specifically made for both females and males." The beta assured him.

But Kouki still looked awkward. "Um, I still don't like this . I mean, it's open and it feels loose and easy to move around in, but I just feel weird about feeling the breeze between my legs here. And it makes me feel so big. I'm just not used to it." He admitted.

Seijuurou nodded. "It is fine if you do not like it Kouki. You are free to wear whatever clothing you feel most comfortable in." he assured his husband.

Feeling better, Kouki went back into the changing room. After a few minutes, the omega appeared again but this time he was wearing a grey long sleeve with black at the end of the sleeves and some blue jeans with a stretchable waistband that fitted him just right.

"Wow. You look great Kou-chan!" Mibuchi gushed, clapping his hands excitedly.

Seijuurou grinned as he nodded. "You always look wonderful love, but that looks stunning."

Kouki blushed at their praise but smiled at he looked at himself in the mirror. For the past months, he had understandably felt self-conscious about how big he was getting. Even though he was happy that his baby was growing up healthily, and with all the kind compliments he had gotten from other people about how good he looked pregnant, he still couldn't help but see himself as fat when he looked at his reflection.

But now... "I actually look pregnant now. Like, it's obvious that I have a baby here and it's not just me gaining weight." The omega admitted, cradling his baby bump that was now sticking out proudly for the whole world to see.

Mibuchi grinned. "That's right! The best way to dressed a pregnant person is to show off their lovely baby bump- that's so it can show everyone how well your baby is growing. Also, it looks like you're pregnant and not like you just ate a big meal." He winked, completely understanding the omega's dilemma.

Kouki chuckled as he nodded.

The beta clapped his hands as he got up and ushered Kouki into the changing room to try on more clothing. 

"And you're lucky, Kou-chan! Since the ending of your pregnancy will be during the chilly months, you won't be at risk of overheating like most pregnancy people do during the latter part of their pregnancies and you'll be able to wear a lot of cute cardigans and fluffy jackets too! It'll be fabulous!"

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

Kouki eyed his husband's green tea sundae, even as he took a large spoonful of his own strawberry honey balsamic ice cream sprinkled with black pepper on top (yes, he didn't order the frozen yogurt for once but his companions still made faces at his choice of ice cream flavor).

Seijuurou took a bite of his own cold treat before noticing his pregnant mate's intense stare. "Love, you know that green tea makes you ill." He reminded his husband gently, knowing what was going on in the omega's head.

The brunette nodded, but still didn't move his laser focus from the green dessert. "I know." Even at 31 weeks, Kouki still couldn't stand anything with green tea in it. But at least now, he was able to look at the green color and not want to puke at the mere sight.

"Kouki..." The redhead raised his eyebrow at his husband.

But the omega stayed quiet, silently debating if he should chance a taste or not. He actually missed green tea and maybe now that he could handle looking at it again, maybe he would be able to at least taste it once again?

Their friends who were sitting at the same table merely looked at them with amusement as they watched the exchange, observing the disapproving look on Seijuurou's face while Kouki looked concentratedly at the green ice cream.

There was a bell ringing and Momoi's voice sounded immediately, "We're here! Sorry we're late but it was all Ki-chan's fault!" She apologized as she waved at them.

Kise pouted right behind her. "It was all Oizumi-sensei's fault for scheduling our make-up exam on a Sunday." He argued. 

"Isn't it then your fault for needing to do a make-up exam in the first place?" Midorima raised an eyebrow at the blonde, making the beta stick his tongue out at him in reply.

Kise and Momoi attended the same school as Kuroko. Kuroko was in the education department, Momoi in the science department and Kise, also in the science department but focused on aviation to become an airline pilot. Although all their courses differed, they still found time to hang out together (like Kouki and Seijuurou did with Midorima and Takao).

The two brightened when they spotted Kouki and immediately hurried over to him. "Kou-kun, you're here!" She gushed, giving him a big hug (but being very careful with his large belly, of course).

Kouki laughed as he hugged the pinkette back. "Yup, the pup wanted some ice cream so here we are." 

Today was another of the Generation of Miracles get-togethers, and usually none of the partners would come along so only the original Teiko group would catch up with one another.

But now that Kouki was in his third trimester of pregnancy, his pregnant omega hormones were going haywire once again and lately, both he and the baby constantly needed Seijuurou's presence near them at all times. Whenever Seijuurou was away, Popcorn obviously showed his displeasure about the disappearance of his other father by kicking his poor papa's ribs painfully hard and nonstop.

And Seijuurou also felt his alpha instincts kicking in overtime, making him even more protective over his mate and their unborn child. The aura and pheromones he exuded towards everyone made most of them back off from his pregnant omega.

It also didn't help that Kouki had just recovered from a cold a few days ago. It wasn't anything too serious- only a stuffed nose and a slight headache- but it made the redhead even more alert and careful over the pregnant omega (he actually disapprove of going to the ice cream parlor that day, but eventually succumbed to his husband's tearful, wide eyes).

Because of this, it was only expected that Kouki would tag along with Seijuurou to the GOM meeting. Thankfully, none of the other members minded and completely understood the situation.

"You can feel the kicks, if you want." Kouki offered, knowing exactly what the blonde was dying to ask as the beta kept sneaking glances at his stomach with twitching fingers.

Kise cheered as he placed a hand over the omega's rounded stomach. "Wow. It's so hard." He said, his voice and eyes full of awe.

Kouki giggled. "If you put your hand here, you can feel the outline of his head." He told him, gently taking the blonde's hand and moving it slightly towards the spot.

"Wow!" Kise gasped, eyes entranced as he stared at what what under his palm.

Momoi also had her hands over Kouki's belly, squealing when she too could feel the little hits and bumps coming from inside. "Ooh, he feels like a strong one, Kou-kun." She complimented, giving his stomach a few soft pats before pulling away. "Does it hurt?"

The brunette shrugged. "Sometimes- especially when he kicks me in the middle of the night. It's hard to sleep when you have someone hitting you from the inside or when you have to get up and pee just about a thousand times." He sighed, giving his own stomach a rub and softly whispering to his pup to lessen the strength of his kicks.

Seijuurou came up and helped in rubbing his stomach. "Shh...let your papa have a break, son. You can play when you come out here." Thankfully his words seemed to help since the kicking settled down once more. 

"Ah, thank god. Seriously, Sei- I swear that Popcorn only behaves when you're around." Kouki sighed, leaning against his husband.

Seijuurou chuckled as he placed a kiss on his forehead. "I am glad to be of some help, love."

"But really, though. Rubbing that bump of yours is like magic you know, Furihata." Aomine pointed out, holding up his triple chocolate brownie ice cream. "I swear, rubbing that belly of yours helped me win my last game against those Titans." He grinned.

After high school, the tanned-skinned alpha was recruited by one of the top basketball teams in Japan and he immediately took up their offer. Now he was playing against major NBA teams from abroad (including Kagami's own US NBA team- the redhead was now staying abroad for his basketball career).

Kise brightened at that and immediately reached out to give the pregnant omega's belly a few more rubs. "Really? Then, Akashicchi and Furihatacchi's baby, I wish to pass my next flight stimulation exam next week please!" He prayed fervently.

Kouki chuckled as he let the blonde rub his stomach. "I'm not a Buddha, you guys." 

"But Furi-chin, your belly is so big that it makes me want to feel it." Murasakibara told him, his rainbow ice cream melting down his cone and onto his hand. The purple-haired alpha had moved back to live in Tokyo once again (Akita was too cold for him) and he was attending Le Cordon Bleu Tokyo to become a pastry chef.

Midorima rolled his eyes, his own red bean ice cream cup on the table. "You are all most likely making Furihata uncomfortable with touching him like that." He scolded.

"No, it's fine." The omega assured him. "Since I began showing, I've already gotten used to people asking to touch my belly bump- as long as they ask first, then I'm fine. But sometimes, people don't even ask first which is probably the only thing that does bother me." He explained.

"But sometimes I do feel exasperated when I try to talk to someone and the only thing their eyes are on is my stomach." Kouki sighed, rubbing his belly as he spoke.

"Eh? What?" Aomine blinked, looking up from staring at the brunette's large stomach. The tanned alpha had been wondering how the omega could actually carry all of that, and to even walk around with that big ball called his stomach?

"Exactly like that." The pregnant omega raised an eyebrow at the now sheepish-looking alpha.

"I know exactly what you mean, Kou-kun! It's like when people stare at my boobs all the time. I mean, I wish they'd be a little less obvious about their staring- especially when I'm trying to talk about something serious." Momoi sighed.

Kouki nodded his head in sympathy. "Right? It's like, my eyes and face are up here. I know that seeing a pregnant male omega is rare, but I'm still a human being- not an attraction." He pouted, nuzzling into his husband's neck for a short moment to calm himself down. But he did feel better that at least someone got how he felt.

He loved his baby and was proud to show off his bump, but it would still be nice to not be stared at all the time. To be seen as something more than just 'the pregnant male omega'.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry!" Aomine held up his hands in surrender. "I won't stare so much at your stomach Furihata and I'll beat up anyone who looks at you for too long." He swore. He looked at his childhood friend and paused. "As for you...sorry, Satsuki, but I doubt I'll ever stop staring at your rack." He shrugged.

Momoi snorted while everyone else laughed at that. Honestly, no one expected any less from the breast-loving Aomine.

Aomine observed the pregnant Kouki for a moment longer before noticing something. "Hey, Furihata? Is it just me or did your chest get bigger?" He furrowed his eyebrows as he strained to look more closely.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi gasped at him but the tanned alpha only held up his hands as he shrugged again.

"I'm only asking." He said.

Kouki flushed but answered awkwardly. "The doctor says that some male omega's are able to breastfeed so...our upper chest would grow a little to accommodate the milk- but we do not become as big as a regular female's chest would."

Aomine blinked. "So you're saying that you have boobs now?"

The omega blushed a hot red. "I'm barely an A-cup, but yeah, I will be able to breastfeed my child- at least for the first year and then after that, my chest will go back to normal and the milk will stop. Male omegas can only breastfeed for a short period of time, shorter than a female's." He explained.

Aomine looked fascinated as he stared at the omega's clothed, slightly grown chest. "...Can I see?" He finally asked after a moment of silence.

It was Seijuurou who replied this time. "Absolutely not, Daiki." He ordered, giving out an intimidating aura and dangerous scent as he glared at his friend.

Aomine raised his hands up in defense, but he did look apologetic and slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see a pair of pregnant male boobs (hey, it would make any boobie-enthusiast curious to see).

Sighing, Kouki moved away from his husband and slowly got up, holding the small of his back with his hand. As the weeks passed, the omega found himself having more trouble in standing up and moving around with that large belly of his.

"I need to pee." He announced, finding his balance in his stance.

"Again?" Aomine asked incredulously at the same time Seijuurou asked, "Would you like me to come along?"

"That's what pregnancy does to you, Aomine-kun. Not only do you find yourself eating gallons of yogurt, crying over shows with little kids in it and constantly walking the fine line between bloated and constipated, but you also end up having to urinate about twenty times per day." Kouki told him wearily, letting his mate rub his aching back. 

Aomine sweatdropped at that. "Thank god I can't get pregnant."

The pregnant omega couldn't help but grin at that. "I can go by myself Sei." He told the redhead.

"I'll go with you, Furihata-kun. I also need to relieve myself." Kuroko offered, leaving his vanilla sundae on the table- making sure it was far away from Murasakibara's grasp- and joining the brunette as they headed towards the restroom.

"So how is Kou-kun really doing?" Momoi questioned Seijuurou as Kise went to order the two some ice creams (including another sundae for Murasakibara and Aomine).

"Kouki has been very strong throughout the entire pregnancy." The redhead confided in all of them, his voice filled his pride for his husband. "I know that he tries to hide it, but the last few weeks have been taking a toll on his body, so I have been giving him massages to help ease some of his aches."

Momoi gave him a gentle smile as she reached up to give his arm a squeeze. "That's very sweet of you, Akashi-kun. I'm sure Kou-kun appreciates it." She assured him.

"You should make sure he eats a lot of good food, Aka-chin. The baby needs it too." Murasakibara told him as he snuck a few bites from Kuroko's sundae.

Midorima swatted the purple giant away while Seijuurou scolded him for eating someone else's food. "Foot rubs are highly recommended to help soothe pregnant people- their feet becomes swollen from the additional weight that they gain so massaging their feet helps with that." The green-haired beta informed the redhead.

Seijuurou nodded. "I will make sure to do that when we get home then. Thank you, Shintarou."

When Kise returned with all their sweets (including a peanut butter chip frozen yogurt that Seijuurou asked for his husband, seeing how his mate kept sending glances at the shop's new flavor), the blonde asked, "Ne, Akashicchi? Have you and Furihatacchi decided on a name for your pup?" He questioned excitedly.

Seeing his friends looking at him with equally curious and anticipated looks on their faces, Seijuurou merely shrugged at them. "We have a few names, but we have yet to decide on one." He replied.

"You should definitely call him Daiki, then." Aomine brought up, pointing at the redhead. "If you call your son that, he'll definitely grow up great. The name means 'impressive' after all." He told him.

Midorima rolled his eyes at that. "No child should be named after a lazy idiot like you." Before Aomine could retort, Midorima continued. "But if you are in need of a name, I suppose I wouldn't object if you were to use Shintarou for your child's name, Akashi. It means to be careful and modest."

Aomine scoffed. "Modest? You're definitely not THAT!"

"You should call him Ryouta!" Kise chimed in. "Then my nephew will grow up to be 'refreshing'!" 

"And 'thick' which is what your name also means." Aomine laughed as Kise screeched loudly, trying to strangle the tanned player.

Feeling a tug on his sleeve, Seijuurou turned to see Murasakibara trying to get his attention. "I don't want to share my name so don't call your baby Atsushi, okay Aka-chin?" The purple-haired player insisted.

Seijuurou chuckled as he nodded in assurance. "We wouldn't, Atsushi. Do not worry."

"You should call the baby Satsuki, Akashi-kun!" Momoi joined in with one of her own baby name suggestions.

"They're having a boy, Satsuki." Aomine reminded her, choking a bit since Kise's hands were still around his neck.

The pinkette stuck her tongue out at him. "Satsuki can be a boy's name too, idiot Dai-chan!" She informed him.

"What is going on here?" Kouki questioned, wondering at the ruckus happening at their table. "Oh, peanut butter! And they even put some bananas on top! Aww...thank you Sei!" Kouki gave his husband a kiss before taking his seat.

"I'm glad you like it, love." Seijuurou smiled back at him, wrapping his arm around his husband's back.

"Kou-kun! What are you naming your baby?" Momoi asked, scooting closer to him.

"Name him Daiki!" Aomine called out.

"No! Ryouta is better!" Kise insisted.

"Um..." Kouki said unsurely, a spoon of his frozen yogurt hanging from his mouth.

"Stop arguing and pressuring my husband." Seijuurou narrowed his eyes at the trio. "I think it is safe to say that Kouki and I will not be naming our child after ANY of you all." He told them, making the three look offended.

"Wouldn't the name 'Katsu' be more fitting for an Akashi?" Kuroko wondered, frowning down at his sundae when he noticed that it was obviously missing a few bites.

Kouki shook his head. "Ah, that was one of the first names that Sei had suggested, but I didn't like it. I don't want to name any of our children with a name meaning 'victory'. I don't want to make them feel like they are pressured to succeed in everything in life and then feel bad if they fail at something. I want them to try their best and know that even if something doesn't go their way, then it's okay to learn from their mistakes and try again. 

"I don't want winning to be the most important thing to them- because for me, what's important isn't winning, but the effort it takes to win. And also know that what matters is the people who are around them to help them get to their goal or who are there to just cheer and support them all the way. And once they do win, I don't want them to get a big head and settle for it. I want them to keep getting better and know that they have no limitations and there's always room to improve." The omega explained to them.

Everyone was quiet, the brunette's words making a huge impact on all of them for his words were aimed not only at his unborn child, but to each person there- teaching them a lesson that they had to learn the hard way themselves a few years ago.

Kuroko gave him a proud smile as he nodded in total agreement with the other's words. "You are right, Furihata-kun. Katsu is not quite a fitting name, after all."

"That's right." Kise agreed along with the others around the table. After a few seconds of quiet, the blonde then added, "So what do you think about the name Ryouta?" He looked at the brunette hopefully.

And just like that, the tension around the table broke and everyone was back to normal. "Hell no. If you're gonna name the tyke after a miracle, then it has to be me!" Aomine demanded.

"Satsuki! Satsuki!" Momoi chanted over and over.

Kuroko merely stayed quiet as he looked around their table in amusement, the same as Seijuurou.

"What about a name after food- like Umaibo-chan?" Murasakibara suggested.

Midorima rolled his eyes. "That's the most ridiculous name suggestion yet.

"So what do you think, Furihatacchi?" Kise asked, pausing in his glare match with Aomine. Kouki looked around the table with wide eyes as everyone's eyes were on him, looking at him in expectation for an answer.

"Okay. I've decided that...." He began, making everyone lean closer to hear his answer.

"...that I'm going to have a taste of Sei's green tea ice cream after all." He finished.

Mostly everyone fell over in a hysterical manner at the answer while Seijuurou looked at his omega with worried eyes. "Are you sure this is a good idea Kou-" 

Before the alpha could finish his warning, the pregnant omega quickly scooped up a small spoonful of the redhead's green tea ice cream and placed it inside his mouth.

It took all but two seconds for Kouki's face to turn a pale green tinge- similar to the color of the tea ice cream- before the omega rushed off to the restroom again, moving faster than any pregnant person should be capable of.

Seijuurou, of course, sighed in exasperation before rushing after his husband and the topic of baby names decidedly were postponed until the day of the actual birth.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

At 35 weeks pregnant, Kouki was tired of well, everything.

He loved his baby to pieces, but he hated how much pregnancy made him feel so tired all the time. 

It was like he was stuck in a cloudy room of tiredness at 3pm but stuck in annoying field of awakeness at 3am. 

And there were times where he felt a bit short of breath- their doctor assured them that it was nothing to worry about and that it was to be expected, but the pregnant omega's lungs were starting to feel like smoosh lately.

And his back...his belly was already the size of its own planet at this point and the heavy weight was definitely taking a toll on his spine. Seriously, he cried every night from pain and gratefulness whenever his wonderful husband would give him back massages and foot rubs to soothe his aches.

To be honest, everything wasn't too bad and even if he was feeling tired or in pain, he knew that his baby would be all worth it in the end.

Even as he knew this, right now at this moment, he was so ready for this whole pregnancy to be over.

But since it would be about three more weeks until his due date, Kouki would just have to suck it up and deal with it. 

And anyway, along the way the omega did manage to pick up a few cool tricks that only pregnant people were able to do.

"It's like magic, really." Kawahara pointed out, staring at his pregnant buddy in amazement.

Kouki shrugged, a grin on his face as he grabbed another onigiri from his plate and ate it all. Akira-sensei had warned him that he was a bit underweight during his last appointment so now the omega made sure to eat just a bit more food from now on.

"And it's not moving at all!" Hayama exclaimed, also staring at him with fascination.

"I can do the same with a soda can too, you know." Kouki told them, dipping a chocolate chip cookie in teriyaki sauce and eating it up. 

With his ginormous pregnant belly the size of practically five watermelons, Kouki had found out that he could actually use his giant belly to his advantage.

Like as his own portable table. 

Honestly, there was a spot of his rounded tummy that was perfectly flat enough to balance whatever he wanted on it and it was so useful- he didn't even need to get up and eat at the dinner table anymore. 

When he was feeling especially tired and lazy, he would just sit on their couch and balance his food on top his belly and eat right there as he watched television.

It was like his baby just knew how to help make his papa feel nice and happy.

"No way! That's so awesome, man!" Kawahara gasped when Kouki indeed proved that he was able to balance his can of fruit juice on his belly without spilling it.

"What other tricks can you do?" Tae questioned curiously as she sat at his side. The female omega was taking up culinary in order for her to be prepared when it was time for her to take up her family's restaurant business. 

She and Kagami were still going strong even with their long distance relationship as Kagami lived in America while Tae stayed in Japan. But the couple always texted and video chatted each other everyday and during summer and Christmas vacations, Kagami always came back to Tokyo to spend time with his girlfriend (and twice, he even got Tae to come to America where she met his father and was welcomed very warmly by his old coach/mentor, Alex).

Kouki looked thoughtful as he looked towards the basketball courts and sent a smile to his husband, who was currently in the middle of playing a basketball game against the other miracles.

Today was Kouki's baby shower. 

At first, Kouki didn't want to go out of the house at all.

When he hit his ninth month of pregnancy, he suddenly found himself feeling extremely exhausted to do much of anything and even his doctor recommended that he go on a resting period now. 

Thankfully from his eighth month of pregnancy, Kouki had already switched to dealing with his final year of college from home- only going to school to take his last few exams and present his final thesis. And hopefully, if there were no problems then the baby will already be there in time for his college graduation.

But the brunette finally relented to attending the baby shower when he saw just how much work his friends did to put together and throw him this party. If not for himself, then at least he could party for a few hours for his husband, friends, family and to celebrate their son.

Mibuchi was of course in charge of the party setup and the theme he had chosen was just something relaxing and not too extravagant or wild.

It was a simple party in the couple's private garden, with plenty of food and comfy sofas for the heavily pregnant man to rest on. And there would be none of those cheesy baby shower games here- instead, they would all of course play everyone's most beloved game, basketball. 

Due to his current condition, Kouki was unable to join in the games but he still had fun watching all the matches and rooting for them at the sidelines (it made him feel nostalgic, reminding him of when he would cheer for his teammates from the sidelines during his first year of high school). 

And the omega was never alone during the party- he was always surrounded by his close friends and his husband when the redhead wasn't playing a match.

All the miracles were there, including their partners- except Murasakibara's partner. Himuro had chosen to study in America, like Kagami, for a degree in business and accounting. But he promised his boyfriend that they would live together (whether it be in Japan or America) after they graduated, where they would then open their own pastry shop and cafe together- hence Himuro's choice of course because someone needed to managed their finances and payments.

Fukuda was in the middle of his exams in Miyagi so he also was unable to attend, but Kawahara was there, as well as the uncrowned kings, his older brother and Tae (like Murasakibara, she too was in a long distance relationship with Kagami in the US. The couple had yet to decide where they would choose to stay after graduation. Whether it be in America or Japan, all they decided on was that they would also stay together after Tae graduated from culinary school).

Kouki watched as the two teams played against each other. 

First team consisted of Kuroko, Ogiwara, Murasakibara, Mibuchi, Nebuya, and his own husband.

The second team had Midorima, Takao, Kise, Kasamatsu (the beta was working as a music teacher in a high school and was also a part-time musician), Aomine and Sakurai (he was studying to be a veterinarian and was actually still not going out with Aomine yet. But it was only a matter of time and there were already bets placed on the pair for when they would finally get together- Kouki himself had bet on six months after graduation).

With Momoi and Kouta as referees (well, mostly Momoi was refereeing because Kouta knew close to nothing about basketball), Kouki stayed at the sidelines with Tae, Kawahara and Hayama as his companions. The latter two would be substituted into the game later on and were just taking a break now.

"Furi?" Kouki looked away from the game to focus back on his friends.

"Oh! Well, I can also use my stomach as a book rest. When I'm lying down and don't want to hold up my book, I can just balance the book on my stomach and everything's fine." The brunette told them.

"That's awesome." His guy friends grinned.

"Are you excited or nervous about seeing your baby soon?" Tae asked him, smiling widely.

Kouki sighed, rubbing his belly and smiling a little at his little popcorn moving underneath his palm. The kicks wasn't quite as energetic during the last month, but this just meant that his baby boy was preparing to come soon.

"A little of both, to be honest." He finally confessed. "I mean, I can't wait to see our pup and I definitely can't wait till this pregnancy is over.

"But....there are things that I'm gonna miss. Like having my baby right here inside me, where I can protect him from any harm from the outside world. And I'm still terrified of actually giving birth." He chuckled.

Tae moved to cover his hand with her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure everything will turn out alright, Furihata-kun." She told them.

Kawahara and Hayama nodded. "Of course. And remember, you and captain are not alone in this. We're all here to help you guys out. Trust me, as I am the president of the Omega protection squad after all." Hayama added with a wink.

Kouki smiled, tearing up a little, as he felt a little better knowing that he won't be doing all of this alone. 

"Aww...don't cry Furi!" Kawahara laughed as he handed his pregnant friend a tissue. "You already cried buckets earlier during the gift-giving portion."

And Kouki had shed plenty of tears then- but could you really blame him? 

Those teeny little musical note booties that Kise and Kasamatsu gave him were so adorable made him tear up. 

And the onesie that Aomine gifted them with a picture of a basketball on the front with the words, 'It's in my DNA', written on it just made him cry right there and then.

And the pile of [sushi plush pillows](https://i2.wp.com/ladygeekboutique.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/810zUBbGC2L._SL1500_.jpg?fit=1500%2C1000) that his old teammates and good friends from Seirin had sent him. For one reason or another, the Seirin guys- minus Kuroko and Kawahara- were unable to attend due to school or prior engagements. But they make him promise that he informed them when the baby arrived so they could visit their nephew and newest Seirin teammate. Their kind gesture moved him to even more tears.

And don't get him started with the hand-knitted elephant doll that Riko (who was also unable to attend his shower due to Seirin having their basketball match that day and needing to be there as their coach) had given to Kuroko to hand to him. He sobbed uncontrollably for quite some time as he hugged the tiny, slightly odd-shaped but it was the thought that counted, blue elephant to his chest.

Just as he opened his mouth to comment, Kouki suddenly felt a small cramp hit him in his abdomen. It wasn't very painful but it was uncomfortable as it tightened up, making Kouki gasp aloud and hold his lower belly where the cramp was radiating from.

"Furi?!" His friends cried out in shock. 

Kouki closed his eyes as he took in deep breaths, trying to ride out the cramp. In the background, he could hear the worried and panicking voices of his friends. "It's only a contraction." The pregnant omega managed to force out through clenched teeth.

But his words didn't work much to calm his companions. In fact, it seemed to make them panic even more. "Contraction?! Oh my god, Furi is going into labor!" One of them, the brunette wasn't entirely sure, shouted to the others.

Kouki opened his eyes but faced down, choosing to focus solely on his breathing exercises. 

"Okay, baby. Calm down for papa now..." Kouki said softly to his child, cradling where he felt was his son's head was at as the pup kicked him relentlessly.

The noises around him seemed to get even louder and then a familiar presence was right beside him, bringing him into their warm embrace.

"Is it braxton hicks, love?" Seijuurou asked him gently, rubbing the spot where he held his stomach to help soothe the aching.

Kouki sighed as he nodded, letting his husband rub his belly to calm their son's harsh kicking in response to the false contraction. Popcorn hated the contractions as much as Kouki did.

He released a long sigh when the uncomfortable cramp finally passed. Even though it didn't really hurt, feeling his stomach tighten up like that was still not fun.

The brunette's eyes widened when he noticed that he was surrounded by pretty much everyone at the party. Every single person had a worried/panicked expression on their faces.

"Do you need to be taken to the hospital, Kou-chan?" Mibuchi asked him gently, sitting by his other side as the beta also tried to calm Kouta down (the older Furihata had almost passed out at the thought of his baby brother going into labor just now).

Kouki shook his head and gave them all an embarrassed smile. "It's alright everyone- it's only a Braxton hick contraction. Sorry for the false alarm." He told them sheepishly.

There was a collected sigh of relief amongst the group as the tension in the air slowly dissipated. 

"Oh, thank god." Aomine shook his head.

"I'm sorry about worrying about the baby although it was only a braxon hicks contraction. I'm sorry!" Sakurai apologized, bowing his head.

Aomine sweatdropped at the mushroom player. "Why are you sorry about something that isn't your fault?"

Sakurai blushed at the tanned players flabbergasted gaze before shaking his head and bowing again. "I'm just sorry about everything, Aomine-kun." He didn't hear Aomine sighing at his reply.

"I too was worried that the baby would be coming early." Kuroko also pointed out, his face actually showing the relief and ease they all now felt.

"I was seriously worried that we would have a birth on our hands, here and now." Hayama exhaled. "I mean, how would we even handle delivering a baby in the first place?"

"Speak for yourselves- if it were to happen, I volunteer to deliver baby Akashi!" Takao told them cheerfully.

"On all that is Oha Asa, please NO." Midorima shuddered at the thought of his boyfriend being in charge of the birth.

"Man, that was scary." Nebuya admitted.

"If that was a fake contraction, how would the REAL thing be like?" Ogiwara questioned.

Most people paled at the thought.

As their friends and family were still pulling themselves together, Kouki felt himself relax against his mate, yawning a little since his husband's belly rubs were feeling very good- so good that he was now feeling sleepy.

Everyone soon left the couple to themselves as they headed back to the court to start another game.

As Kouki sleepily watched Kise make a dunk pass Aomine, he whispered in a soft voice, "Sei?"

"Hm?" Seijuurou hummed, his hand no longer moving, but still laying ontop his spouse's rounded belly, as if protecting their child inside. 

The pregnant omega gave a small yawn before saying, "I really can't wait to see Popcorn and hold him in my arms finally." He mumbled drowsily.

Seijuurou laughed quietly as he nodded, placing a kiss on his sleepy mate's cheek. "Neither can I, Kouki. Now why don't you take a nap? Popcorn and I shall be right here when you wake up." He told him, placing another soft kiss on his mate's lips.

The pregnant omega gave a sleepy smile as he snuggled into his husband's comforting hold. "Okay..." He sighed lightly. 

And with the final image of his husband smiling above him as he held him and their unborn son in his embrace, Kouki slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my posting times are off lately- it's the end of the year and the holiday season is here so I think we all know how hectic life is right now (^_^;) Also, I had so many things going against me that it felt like something didn't want me to post this story at all! The first week, I ended up getting all kinds of sickness- from the stomach flu to menstrual cramps to migraines and nausea. And then the second week, it was like work and the holidays were going in overdrive! And then when I was finally going to post this story in morning...a storm hit my area and there was a blackout from last night till the next day (me and my family are okay, btw ^_^"). It's really a miracle I got this story out today ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)_ 
> 
> The next story in the series will be all about the newest arrival of Kouki and Seijuurou's baby! Please look forward to the labor and birthing scenes..... hehehehe..... ψ(｀∇´)ψ


End file.
